fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Masks
Masks are wearable objects you can obtain in Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions. Your character can put on a mask when you talk to the Mask Lady at the Fossil Guild. Some masks are required for certain events. Fossil Fighters Masks * Dropping Mask: Obtained after giving Nick Nack 30 dropping fossils * Hip-Shaker Mask: Complete the hip shaking trials with the Chieftain Mask on. * Stone Mask: Find O'Mel a second time in the Mole's secret tunnel. * Gold Mask: Find it in a treasure chest in Woolbeard's Pirate Ship at Bottomsup Bay. * Samurai Mask: Defeat the samurai once. * Completist Mask: Obtained after reviving all 100 vivosaurs. * Green Hero Mask: Obtained from Fossil Guild Shopkeeper when in stock. * Purple Hero Mask: Obtained from Chip in Fossil Stadium after defeating him while wearing the Green Hero Mask. * Master Mask: Obtained after becoming a Master Fighter. * Saur Mask: Fight Saurhead 5 times to get one for you and Dr. Diggins to get on the ship. * Diving Mask: Obtained on the first visit to Bottomsup Bay. * Oonga Oonga Mask: Obtained after feeding the Oonga Oonga snowberries and then talking to Mr. Richmond. * Officer Mask: Find Blambeau 3 times (at Greenhorn Plains, then Rivet Ravine, finally, Mt. Lavaflow). * Mole Mask: Find O'Mel once in the Mole's Secret Tunnel (Rivet Ravine, 4th tunnel). * Digadig Mask: Complete the hip shaking trials. * Chieftain Mask: Complete the hip shaking trials with the Digadig Mask on. * BB Boy Mask: Defeat Bullwort after the "Igno vs. Frigi" battle, then buy it from the shopkeeper. * BB Girl Mask: Do the same for getting BB Boy mask. * Dinaurian Mask: Complete the main story then buy it from the shopkeeper. Masks in Fossil Fighters: Champions: * Red Mask: Awarded for winning the 5th round in the Caliosteo Cup. * Blue Mask: Bought for 100 Donation Points. * Green Mask: Bought for 100 Donation Points. * Yellow Mask: Bought for 100 Donation Points. * Pink Mask: Bought for 100 Donation Points. * Hare Mask: Bought from the Fossil Guild for 1,000 Gold. * Fossil Lady Mask: Bought for 1,000 Gold at the Fossil Guild. * Caliosteo Mask: Bought from the Fossil Guild for 1,000 Gold (Only available after completing the storyline). * Ty Ranno Mask: Available after putting it on at the Stone Pyramid. * Dropping Mask: Rewarded after completing the 'Waste Not, Want Not' side quest. * Completionist Mask: Awarded after reviving All 149 Vivosaurs. * BB Brigade Mask: A prize from the "Concentrate!" Side Mission. * Boneyard Mask: A prize from the 'Concentrate!' side mission. * . Head Mask: Awarded for winning the Champions Cup (After the Ribular, Cranial, and Illium cups). * Body Mask: Awarded for winning the Illium Island Battle Royale. * Arms Mask: Awarded for winning the Cranial Isle Battle Royale. * Legs Mask: Awarded for winning the Ribular Island Battle Royale. * Ryne Mask: Awarded after showing Ryne a Menchi. Special Abilities Wearing some masks activiate their abilities. Here is a list of them: *'Red Mask:' You only find Fire-type Fossils. *'Blue Mask:' You only find''' Water-type''' Fossils. *'Green Mask:' You only find Air-type Fossils. *'Yellow Mask:' You only find Earth-type Fossils. *'Pink Mask:' You only find Neutral-type Fossils. *'Dropping Mask:' Your chance of finding Dropping Fossils increases. *'Head Mask:' You only find Head Fossils. *'Body Mask:' You only find Body Fossils. *'Arms Mask:' You only find Arms Fossils. *'Legs Mask:' You only find Legs Fossils. *'Ryne Mask:' Your chance of finding Rare Fossils increases. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions